Ladies Love Country Boys
by kudos93
Summary: Bella is just coming out of a bad breakup and going to college...in Oklahoma. She meets Edward, who she finds to be infuriating beyond belief. Will they work it out? As if you don't know. Rating may change later. AU, All human.
1. Prologue

AN: So this is my first fanfiction, I've been reading for a couple of years and finally got the guts to post some of my own stuff

AN: This is my first posted fanfiction. So constructive criticism is great but please don't be too rough on me.

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Prologue

I looked out the window, the asphalt speeding by much faster than it should. I hated this stupid car. I missed my truck. I hated myself for buying that motorcycle. After 2 cloud covered, rainy, and miserable years…I was moving to the one place worse than Forks…Oklahoma. Southern Oklahoma at that, the panhandle of hell shut in by corn…and wheat…and cows.

I groaned at my own stupidity. I was stuck in a stupid Volvo that had cost 98 of the contents of my college fund and the other 2 had been spent of stupid motorcycles. All for that stupid guy. I wanted to stay with him, but apparently it was time for him to find his own way, as he'd said, he needed to leave the nest. Apparently I was part of his stupid metaphorical nest. I slapped the leather steering wheel. The horn honked, causing some hick and a half to flash his grubby middle finger at me. I missed my truck.

I reached down to my stereo, hoping to find some horridly depressing love song to broadcast my dismal mood to the world. I had to press 3 or 4 buttons before I could figure out the stupid thing. Why did car radios have to be so damn complicated? I immediately hit the red power button, disgusted by the twang that came out of the speakers. I hate country music. I groaned realizing that the next four years would be like living in a country music video. I dreaded classes even more, I couldn't understand math in Forks, let alone when I had to translate hick to human.

After another hour of hating my life I drove into the heart of all of my nightmares…OSU.

AN: Ok I'm sorry! That wasn't that good and now I feel like I've insulted everyone from Oklahoma. To explain, Bella is stereotyping. From what you've read she's obviously not that optimistic and I'm sure you've all experienced it. When you're in a bad mood, everything seems worse than it really is. So sorry all Oklahomans. I have family in Tulsa so I'm really not being a bigot.

PLEASE REVIEW! I don't even care if it's flames, just review!


	2. Alice Cullen

AN: The first chapter…PLEASE REVIEW

AN: The first chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 1 – Alice Cullen

I drove onto the campus while holding a small map over my face. I would rather look like a tourist than ask one of the cowboy hats for directions. Their concentration was not as high as I'd feared but there were still too many for my comfort. I eventually found my building, after winding around through throngs of farmer-tanned college kids. It was hard to drive in the sun; I was used to the clouds shading the windshield. If I hadn't spent all of my money on this stupid car I would have my windows tinted.

I parked my Volvo among the beaten down pickups and hand me down Toyotas. There was also a yellow Porsche in the parking lot but besides that nothing too flashy. There were also more trucks than in Forks.

I cut my engine, staring blankly at the door of the college housing building. I wasn't ready. I didn't want to live in the middle of nowhere. I didn't like this place. I'd rather be in Forks. Rainy, god forsaken Forks! I blinked back the tears that had started to pool in my eyes. I didn't have the time to cry…I had to meet my roommate. I quickly opened the envelope that held my room key and roommate information. Obviously I hadn't read it. IT wasn't like I was going to be here new sister or anything.

My bag was light, I didn't have a huge wardrobe and what I did have was more suitable for the winter. That meant all of the great fun of shopping! Shoot me. I slung my suitcase over my shoulder and got out of my air conditioned car, into the stifling heat. My hand was shaking as I put my key into the metal door with chipping brown pain. I climbed the staircase and followed the arrows down the left hallway to dorm 2C. I raised my shaking hand to knock, composing my face.

As soon as my knuckles hit the wood, the door flew open. The girl standing at the open door crashed into me with immense force for her small stature. She squealed as she hugged me and pulled me inside.

She pulled away, leaving me dazed. She then jumped backwards with such grace that it could be considered dancing. Great she was perky, pretty, and graceful, my polar opposite.

"I'm Alice. You must be Bella" She'd obviously read her roommate bio. Alice was barely five feet tall, if that. Her inky black hair was short and spiked in disarray around her unjustly attractive, elfin face.

"Yeah, I'm Bella" I walked slowly into the room, staggered by my welcoming committee. There was a bare mattress in the room that I sat my bag on before perching on the edge and taking in the dorm room.

There was nothing too exceptional about it. I was happy to see a simple white door leading to a bathroom. I'd only have to share with Alice. One side of the room was plain, an empty closet with a door that matched the bathroom. The double bed that I was sitting on and an empty bookshelf.

The other side was a different story. The closet was full to bursting, clothes poking out around the hinges. The walls were covered with family pictures and in the corner was a vanity covered with enough makeup to stock Sephora. Her bed was decorated with fuchsia blankets and white pillows. She rocked back and forth hugging her knees, obviously eager to start 20 questions.

"So Alice, where are you from?" She suddenly erupted in response to my question. The words streamed from her so quickly that she shook.

"I'm from Chicago. My whole family is from Chicago" I waited for it to stop but it didn't. "Yeah I had a choice to go to NYU or I could get a Porsche and come here. I guess you know what choice I made. It's not so bad though, my cousin Edward Masen grew up around here. His family grows corn and cows or something. So where are you from?" I liked Alice, a little hyperactive but friendly.

"Well I was born in Forks, Washington but I grew up in Phoenix. I moved back to Forks in my Junior year, my mom moved to Florida with her new husband so I went to live with my dad" A much abridged version of my life, I was still working on not thinking about him

"Oh so no accent experience? What's your major?"

"English literature" I was a bit nervous, she sounded kind of ominous.

"Have fun with that. Shakespeare is unintelligible" I grimaced just thinking about it.

"Thanks for the warning…So is the accent really as bad as I expected?" truly I hated the drawl, just she had like family here and I didn't want to offend her or anything.

"Oh don't worry I hated it too! But it's not as bad as you probably expected. At least a lot of people here are from other parts of the country, they only wear the hats to try to fit in. We have very few actual farmer types."

"So do you ever get used to it?" Even if only a few people had accents I still wasn't looking forward to listening to them.

"I dunno. I really learned to like it after I met Jasper. I soon realized that the voice is very sexy coming from the man that you love"

"How long have you been dating Jasper?" I was glad to turn the conversation away from myself, I detest being the center of attention.

"He was in my first class freshman year, I'm a sophomore now." She clarified. Was it that obvious that I hadn't read her bio? "We got paired up on a project. I talked to him for like 10 minutes and told him he was the man I'd been waiting for" Alice's hazel eyes glazed over nostalgically. I arched my eyebrows, just hearing about her boldness.

"Really? What'd he say?"

"He apologized for keeping me waiting!" Her bell toned laughter tinkled through the room. I found myself feeling slightly better, her happiness was infectious. I understood Jasper's reaction. I couldn't describe it Alice was just likeable.

"So does he live in a dorm here too?"

"Oh! Great Idea!" Alice squealed, sitting up on her bed. Startled by her outburst I lurched backwards.

"What?" The wicked grin now gracing her face made me nervous.

"Well the whole group's getting together on Friday. I could give you a makeover and you could come out with us!"

"Ok, I'll go if you explain the whole group…and absolutely no on the makeover"

"Well, I will be giving you a makeover, and you will come shopping with me after dinner." She sounded so sure of herself even I almost believed her. Almost.

"I don't like shopping." I hated even the thought of spending any significant amount of time in women's dressing rooms.

"Bella? What am I going to do with you?" She looked at me as if I was some alien with 6 arms. "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that. So what were you saying" Her eyes locked with mine, just willing me to cross her.

"Uh…Do you have the key for the mailbox? I want to check it because my mom said she was going to send me something" Truly, I just wanted to leave the room…Alice's zeal for shopping kind of scared me.

"Sure Bella" She grabbed a key ring and tossed it to me, to my great surprise I caught it. As I walked out of the room, I felt the small smile on my face. If nothing else went right this year, at least Alice would be entertaining.

I trotted down the stairs, not really knowing or caring where I was going. Hey, I might even actually check the mailbox.

I was abruptly brought out of my ramblings as I ran into a wall. I put my hands out to catch myself from the impending falling. This wall was really warm. I looked up realizing that this was in no way a wall, but the most attractive man that I'd ever seen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Ok so a little cliffy there, and this story will not be a huge cliché, so if you think you've read this part before please keep reading. I'm going to start on chapter 2 right now so it shouldn't be too long until I get that up. I'm leaving for summercamp tomorrow so I won't leave my first story like this! That would be kind of cruel to anyone who feels like reading it.

I'm done babbling now so PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty pretty please! I will totally be your best friend forever if you review, and I'll give you a cookie as soon as I get back from camp!


	3. The Library

AN: Man I really hope that somebody reads this

AN: Man I really hope that somebody reads this. Huh, I wonder if there have ever been any fanfiction with zero views. Well, on with the story. And sorry to change the rating I figured it's T at least right now I'll change it back to M later if I need to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did would I honestly be butchering my own characters this way. You obviously don't think much of Stephanie Meyer if you think that she would write an all human story.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Library

"Miss, Are you alright?" I backed away, almost jumped actually. His piercing blue eyes were mesmerizing in their clarity.

"Y – yeah, I…I'm f-f-fine" I mean I tripped all of the time but I usually didn't run into someone that delicious.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before" I see what Alice meant about an accent being more appealing when the guy was beautiful. "What room are you in? My girlfriend is expecting a new roommate." Of course, he has a girlfriend. All the good ones are always taken.

"Umm, I'm in room 2C" I pointed up the stairs. I quickly brought my arm down, of course he knew that 2C was on the second floor. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I noticed the glint of the light off of his ear length platinum blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you! You must be Bella. I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's fiancé." I took his hand and shook it. I felt kind of stupid now. One second thinking Alice is so nice and the next I'm checking out her boyfriend. Bad Bella!

"Yeah I'm Bella…I'm going to get the mail" I turned on my heel and progressed down the stairs. Hoping not to run into anyone else…unless Jasper has a brother.

I unlocked the blue-gray mailbox, taking out the two or three miscellaneous envelopes that were in there. I began to walk back up the stairs, not incredibly anxious to talk to Alice after my literal run in with her boyfriend.

I debated knocking on the door but just before my knuckles hit the wood, I pulled out my key and shoved it into the lock. Why would I knock on my own door? Well, because my roommate is in there with her insanely hot boyfriend, of course. I decided not to dwell on that.

"Hey Bella! I heard you already met Jasper!" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Jasper stood up from his spot beside Alice on her bed.

"Well, It was nice meetin' you Bella. My sister's excited to meet you on Friday" He shook my hand again before heading out of the door that I had neglected to shut. I turned to Alice and handed her two of the envelopes that had her name on them.

"So you never actually told me who this 'group' was" I didn't want scary Alice talking about makeovers again. Maybe she forgot…probably not.

"Well there's me, Jasper" She started counting off her fingers. "Jasper's sister, Rosalie, Rosalie's fiancé, Emmett. Emmett and his little brother Edward are my cousins too. Emmett's trying to drag Edward along, he's a freshman too!" She exclaimed the last sentence like it was the most unlikely coincidence in the world.

"So Edward is the only other freshman, I take it"

"Yeah, Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper are all Juniors. I'm a sophomore and you and Edward are Freshman"

"So what are they all like" Alice was fun to talk to and if her friends were anywhere near as…interesting as Jasper, I wanted to hear about them.

"Well Rosalie looks a lot like Jasper, only prettier" I had a few problems believing that "And she is like the best! She was my roommate last year but when Emmett proposed they moved in together. They have a little apartment right outside of the campus. Emmett acts more like a bear cub than a man most of the time. He's kind of big brother to the whole group. And Edward is…different. So you know that old phrase 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'?" I nodded. "Well Edward hasn't played in a very long time"

"He sounds like fun" I mumbled, not exactly wanting to make fun of Alice's family right in front of her face.

"Oh Yeah! As you might guess, Edward's not exactly the most fun person in the world. I mean the boy got accepted to Princeton and UCLA and he refused to leave Oklahoma. I truly don't know what his problem is."

We talked for another hour about the most random and insignificant things. Alice asked about my pets, more specifically if I had a dog. We talked about my dad Charlie and his exciting career in small town law enforcement. We talked about Chicago and funny people Alice had met on the El. Most importantly though, we didn't talk about my dating history.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Where's the library?" She scrunched her nose at me.

"Why do you want to go to the library?"

"I didn't bring most of my books with me and I'm desperately going to need some reading material" I was one of those girls with a book on every table in the house, and usually two or three in my purse. I mean who knows when I would run into an emergency waiting-room situation?

"It's the third left going toward the assembly hall. There's a big sign that says dork right outside of it, you can't miss it." I glared at her before breaking into a smile at her innocent expression. It already felt like we'd been friends for years, not hours.

"I'll be back later" I grabbed my wallet and stuck it into my pocket, just in case they asked for some obscure information on the form for the library card. Alice threw a pillow at me as I walked out the door.

The brisk evening air was a lot more pleasant than the sweltering heat had been. I strolled down the main campus street taking in the various buildings. There were the sororities, which looked like little mini playboy mansions to me. The various dorms, and the occasional diner. After I passed the second left, the academic buildings filled the scenery. They were all designed the same, with red brick and white trim. They were all two stories tall and had 6 windows running down the side on each level. I turned onto the street that Alice had indicated. There was no sign that read 'dork' but the library was hard to miss.

The building resembled a Greek temple with imposing columns running along the front. There was a large sign on an island in the middle of the parking lot. I walked through the front doors and stopped to look at the hours of the impressive building. It was nice open to 10:00 pm most nights and 11:00 pm on Friday and Saturday.

Once I cleared the second set of automatic doors I was greeted by the familiar and comforting scent of glue and paper. I proceeded to the front desk and picked up a form for the library cards. Standard information, name address, social security number. I finished it and walked up to the counter.

The boy behind the counter came up to me quickly, taking the form with too much zeal. He was a gangly type, obviously no muscle under his short-sleeved, button up shirt.

"So…Bella" he stopped to peak at the form for my name. "Are you a freshman here at OSU?" I nodded slightly mesmerized by a ginormous zit on his chin.

"Yes, that's why I need a library card" I added after jerking my attention back up to his beady eyes.

"Well you could always use my card" he suggested "heck, _you_ could even use my room, say Friday at 8?" My eyes widened, mostly in disgust but a little in surprise too.

"Sorry…"

"Eric" he supplied

"Eric, I'll just take the card." He opened his mouth, probably with some other heinous pick up technique in mind. "Just the card." He glumly turned around shuffling around on his desk. A minute later he handed me an orange and black card with the OSU insignia in the top left-hand corner. "Thanks" I said semi-sarcastically before walking into the vast room of bookshelves.

This library was 3 times the size of the public library in Forks. And the silence astonished me. I guess it wasn't that amazing as I couldn't actually see anyone other than Eric the rat. In fact, let's just call him ratfink.

I followed the orange and black signs towards the fiction section, looking for something readable. I turned down the aisle that claimed to have books A-Du. Truly it looked like it had all the books ever written. Surely I could find what I was looking for. I stood there for a second, in awe of the sheer number of books. Then I chuckled to myself, realizing that this library wasn't particularly huge…I was just used to the pitiful Forks library.

I walked down the aisle, heading for where I assumed the Jane Austen books would be. But halfway down the aisle I stopped dead in my tracks.

I had a clear view of a large collection of tables, where various students and teachers sat working on various stuff. The tables had wooden legs and green linoleum surfaces, nothing special or unusual. Although the reason I had stopped was very unusual indeed, for me at least.

I was never one to paste posters of attractive males all over my room, or watch mind-numbingly idiotic movies just because the main character was hot. So I was just as surprised that I had stopped as I was about the fabulously attractive youth I had stopped for.

His appearance was slightly out of place for the college atmosphere as he did not look a day over seventeen. His ethereally perfect skin glowed in the light showing the absence of facial hair. Though, I would not call him clean shaven, it appeared as if he could not grow any hair at all. His broad shoulders seemed somewhat bony, and as he hunched over the table he looked as if he had just accomplished a growth spurt of a few inches, and had not adapted to his height.

Although, this boyishness did not take away from his beauty. His hair – well what I could see peeking out from under his tan cowboy hat – was a strange copper color and shined like a new penny. All of his features were perfectly straight and regal, reminding me of Alice in his absent minded perfection. I was entranced by the rolling of his shoulders, the way he stretched his hands after writing for too long, the way his bronze eyebrows furrowed from underneath the brim of his hat.

This proved to be a problem because I completely ceased to look at books and merely peered over them like a deranged stalker. A riot of laughing coming from ratfink's general direction forced my eyes away from the mysterious character.

I randomly grabbed the first book I saw, only looking at the title of it as I walked briskly towards the front desk. Sense and Sensibility, good choice.

When I saw ratfink he was leaning blushing madly and talking to a group that had gathered in front of him. The group was mostly comprised of young women, all dressed in far too little clothing to be at a library. At the center was another freakishly gorgeous man, although this one was all man.

He looked to be about 6'5", tall by any standards. He also looked like he could lift a house. He had his arm around a model looking blonde, who seemed to be the only woman there not showing 83.5 of her skin. She had her head leaning on her upper arm, which was as high as she could reach, and shook gently with his animated speech.

I did my best to ignore the group and just check out my book, I had no idea how long I had been at the library and Alice was probably going to think I'd run into some crazy axe murderer.

Ratfink lit up as I walked over, turning his attention away from the man making fun of him. He smiled, I think it was meant to be inviting but it was really just creepy.

"I see you found something!" He was way too happy, it scared me.

"Yeah" I dropped the book on the counter and handed him by brand new card, I hadn't even put it away since he handed it to me.

"Oh you like Jane Austen? I love her!"

"In BED!" I smiled at the large man's comment. I hadn't heard in bed since 7th grade and in that time I had forgotten how – if correctly used – incredibly funny it was.

"Thanks." I took my card and turned around, fully intent on heading towards the door.

"Hey, sorry about that he just left it wide open. I couldn't help myself" I turned around when I was addressed and nodded at his explanation.

"No Problem, I like a dork getting humiliated as much as the next girl."

"My name's Emmett by the way and this is Rosalie" He gestured to the blonde on his arm and held his hand out. I shook it.

"I'm Bella."

"Oh are you Alice's new roommate?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah" She abruptly hugged me, smiling widely.

"Oh it's so great to meet you" She had a bit of an accent, but it was surprisingly pleasant, as was Emmett's for that matter. "You're coming on Friday right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, we'll talk more then. Don't want to keep you waiting."

"Thanks," I tucked my book tighter under my arm "It was nice to meet you Rosalie, Emmett" He waved but was already engrossed in some other lewd comment to Ratfink.

The walk back to the dorms was relatively uneventful. And Alice was already asleep when I opened the door to the room.

I went to sleep that night with only one thought in my head. I was picturing the face of the boy from the library.

XOXOX

AN: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the delay I was at summer camp for 3 weeks.

PS if I already said 2 I was wrong it was three. I thought about this the whole time, I felt so guilty for leaving it on the cliffy. Hope you didn't lose faith in me.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Library Boy

AN: I'm actually updating in a pretty decent timeframe

AN: I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed telling me to continue this. You guys rock!

Oh and by the way, if you haven't already, go check out my one-shot "Do the Deed". If you do Edward might paraphrase his own kumquats.

Go read it and you'll understand what I'm saying.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

XOXOX

My alarm blared at 6:30 the next morning. I grunted and slapped the clock with much more force than actually necessary, sending it plummeting to the floor.

"Thought you might need this." I removed the pillow from my face to see Alice, looking perfect and ready to leave, holding a cup of coffee towards me.

"Alice? Would it be gay if I said that I loved you?" I took the coffee from her and sat up, rubbing my eye with one hand.

"Yeah, kind of, but I'll let it slide. There's sugar on the counter and milk in the minifridge. I heaved myself out of bed and crossed the room, where I put two teaspoons of sugar and a little milk in my coffee.

"So, why are you up so early?" What I really wanted to ask is why she's so chipper and perfect at this ungodly hour, but I restrained myself.

"My sewing class is at 7:00 on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." She explained, picking her purse up off of the table.

"What's your major again?"

"Fashion design." She flashed her perfect teeth. I took a second to absorb her outfit, which comprised of a lemon yellow shirt dress and black leggings, paired with hyacinth pumps.

"I can believe that."

"Well, I've got to be heading out, so I'll see you later 'kay?" She gave me a quick hug and strode out the door.

I sat on the edge of my bed to finish my coffee. After that I felt remotely, half-way, kind of, not really awake so I headed over to the small box that contained my clothes. I would have to go shopping soon because most of my clothes were suited to monsoons, not dust storms.

I pulled on a mint green button up shirt and a comfy pair of jeans. Unlike Alice, I felt no obligation to dress up just to be lectured for hours on end. Also unlike Alice, even if I wore a ball gown I couldn't stop being a plain Jane. Maybe I could be demoted to freak…

I looked at my schedule that was sitting on the counter, next to the sugar bowl. I had calculus and English literature today. I had no inclination to ever use math outside of high school, but with this being a liberal arts college I was obligated to take at least one year of math, history, and science. Why couldn't I get a scholarship to a nice school where math was illegal?

I glanced at the small campus map on the back of my schedule. The math hall was on the opposite side from my dorm room so I opted for the stupid Volvo. Every time I saw that overly shiny silver money-suck. I should sell it and see if anyone has my truck. I'd pay anything to get my Chevy back.

I didn't turn on the radio, for fear of country, so the drive was unreasonably quiet. The building was easy enough to find with a large sign outside reading "The Hall of Mathematics".

I huffed into the room, which was already about half full. Most of the students appeared to be freshmen, this was the beginner's class, and it seemed most people who didn't need math for their degrees were here.

I sat down near the back, feeling no desire to be close to the torture conductor - I mean teacher.

A second after I sat down, the chair on my right was occupied by a cute boy with blonde hair. When I say cute, I mean like a puppy. In fact this specimen of the male species bore a striking similarity to a golden retriever. I'm not insulting the dog man; it's just how he looked.

"Hi, I'm Mike" I shook his hand, which had become unpleasantly clammy with perspiration.

"Bella" He smiled widely at my response. Maybe girls didn't usually respond to his advances. Huh, I should have followed their lead.

"So are you a freshman?"

"Yes, I just moved here from Washington"

"Oh really! I'm from Seattle! My dad owns Newton's sports outfitters! Do you know it?" I was suddenly glad that I was a product of an Arizona primary education. I didn't particularly enjoy being associated with this male cheerleader incarnate.

Now I may just seem particularly crabby, and I am I can't be expected to be decent to people before noon. Especially when I'm woken up at 6:30 am by a blaring alarm clock and dragged off to math class by the desire not to fail. I hate my conscience.

I considered my well known aversion to mornings and turned back to mike with what I hoped was a more positive attitude.

"I'm from Forks?" I hoped the question came off in an 'it's a small town so you might not know about it way' instead of an 'I'm terrified to tell you my real address because then you'll stalk me way'.

"Oh up on the Olympic Peninsula?" I nodded. "Ugh, I hate visiting my buddy Sam up there! It rains so much how do you stand it?"

"Sam who?" I knew all of the teenage kids in the area, a product of going to a high school with a population under 500.

"Sam Uley, He lives on the Reservation out by the coast. La Push you know it?"

"Ya, I know it well" Thankfully then the teacher walked into the room. It was definitely the first time that I had ever been thankful for math class to start.

The numbers had always been a mystery to me and that hadn't changed. I guess moving across the country to a place polarly opposite to where i lived before, in a car that didn't feel like mine, and rapidly adjusting from being an extreme introvert to a semi conversational, crowd inept person didn't change my math aptitude. Huh, that's weird.

So Calculus passed by in a blur. I couldn't understand enough to pay attention and soon enough my time was up. Mike looked over my direction as he was getting up, so I childishly ran for the door. Sure, he was nice enough, but I really had no patience for the stalker types.

The building had a short hallway with 4 classrooms coming off of it. There was one doorway at the West end of the hallway, where all of the students had to enter and leave. I walked quickly in this direction, contemplating what I would do until 2:00 pm, when my literature class started.

I had settled on going to the park to read the book that I'd checked out, when I saw him. The boy from the library was standing by one of the classrooms, talking to the professor in an agitated voice. I was too far away to hear any of the conversation, but he seemed very angry.

I could see that he was tall, just as I assumed. He towered over the balding man that he was talking to. I was aware that I stopped walking when he ran one hand through his copper hair. Before I'd only seen the shadow cast over his perfect face, but here in the sunlight, he seemed almost pearlescent.

Another thing that I'd missed in the library, were his eyes. The deep pools of molten green were now painfully obvious as I stared at him from across the hallway like a stalker. I felt like a little girl that had spotted Zac Efron or one of the Jonas Brothers.

I shook my head, attempting to clear his scalding and brilliant image from my brain and walked out of the door.

The park was kind of like a campus courtyard, and was filled with benches and sidewalk paths. All of these that I could see were already full of college students, who were doing various things.

I walked a minute before I found an empty one. I sat down and whipped out my trusty book. I never went anywhere without decent reading material…I mean never.

After I'd been reading for a few minutes, I became aware of someone beside me.

"Is anyone sitting here?" The voice was velvety smooth, although thickly accented. I looked up seeing none other than Library boy. I really needed to learn his name; this god didn't deserve my retarded nicknames, no matter how fun they are to come up with.

"N-n-o!" I scooted from the center of the bench to give him room. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. I mentally cursed myself for overreacting. I mean I'd had a boyfriend and he wasn't ugly. Why was I reacting like this? I spared myself a side glance at his profile.

Right he's Adonis's hot brother. I stared blankly at my book for a few minutes, while attempting to calm my heartbeat. I was starting to get somewhere, my breathing now not plainly audible. Then he had to ruin it by speaking.

"Um, do you think that you could help me with this poem really fast?" I turned towards him, attempting to make eye contact without actually looking at his eyes. I failed and drowned in a whirlpool of emerald. KO.

"Yeah. I mean I guess I could" my voice was whiny in comparison to his.

"What rhymes with love and glove" Oh, it's a love poem, figures that a guy like him would have a girlfriend. What shocked me though was a sinking feeling in my stomach that made me feel like vomiting.

"Hmm. I guess Dove, or above, or sho-"

"Thanks, I think that I can make dove work"

"No problem" Actually it was a problem. It was a problem not to go into cardiac arrest while looking at him.

"So do I have to put you in a bibliography? Or can I trust you not to sue me for copyright infringement?" he had a heart-stopping crooked smile on his angelically boyish face. Great a minute ago it wouldn't shut up and now it won't beat, time to see a doctor.

"Yes, I expect to see Bella Swan mentioned for her huge contribution to this work of art that will go down in history. His amused expression was replaced with a stony faced glare.

"Is your roommate Alice Cullen?" I nodded, slightly shocked by his hostile tone.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." He got up abruptly, the notebook containing the poem under his arm. I could have sworn that I heard him mumble 'or not' under his breath.

I felt the prickle of tears in my eyes but quickly silenced them. I made a vow to myself to ignore Library Boy with all of the strength I had.

Ok sorry about the delay. SO a lot of people reviewed asking for the continuation for this and about that whole authors note for the reviews…

I posted some little oneshot that I spent like 5 minutes writing and it got almost 900 hits and almost 20 reviews in 3 days. I just wondered what I was doing wrong with this story. But if even just a few people like it, I'm willing to continue writing.


End file.
